Much of the world's people are now moving out of poverty where they have limited discretionary funds but have aspirations of leading a better life. This has given rise to a potentially explosive market for very low cost motor vehicles, such as the Tata Nano. This explosive growth will also result in an explosive growth in the number of people killed while driving such vehicles and hence there is a need for low cost passive safety systems, such as seatbelts and airbags. The Tata Nano sells in India for between $2000 and $2500 and company management has stated that their goal is for a $10 airbag system or $20 for the driver and passenger systems per vehicle. The inventions disclosed herein are directed toward such a very low cost airbag system.